


[Podfic] the one who's always and never alone

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for 6x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofthe one who's always and never aloneby sapphire2309Author's summary:He's surrounded by people and it still hurts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] the one who's always and never alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the one who's always and never alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184807) by [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h1trppg3c0wjqd4/the%20one%20who%27s%20always%20and%20never%20alone.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:00 | .83 MB


End file.
